


What Happens In Vegas

by hockeylvr59 (gleefanatic)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Smut, plus sized reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefanatic/pseuds/hockeylvr59
Relationships: Jamie Benn/Reader
Kudos: 5





	What Happens In Vegas

“What Happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas.” That was the motto your friends were currently planning to live by at least.

Having touched down late last night, this was your first full day in Sin City. You’d come with the girls in your class for a girls’ weekend to celebrate graduation…the end of eight years of higher education. After four years of undergrad and another four spent studying the human nervous system, you’d walked across the stage and received your diploma last week and it was only boards that stood in the way of officially being a licensed physician.

‘Dr.’ was a title that you had worked your butt off to earn and while there were a lot of people that would say that you weren’t a real doctor, you’d completed a course load that was similar to that of medical doctors. In your mind, being a chiropractor was a way to assist people in the pursuit of real wellness goals, to fix the real problems that caused so many diseases, to really help people instead of just treating the symptoms.

Nonetheless, this trip was to forget about the crazy amount of information you had crammed into your brain and instead to take a step back and relax. Though, you had a different definition of relax when compared to your friends. They had plans to find and flirt with as many hot guys as possible, to gamble, to drink, and to take in the full experience of Vegas nightlife.

Your plans….well they were a lot more mellow. At the top of your list was the Mob Museum followed by the Natural History Museum and the Springs Preserve. After that…well you’d maybe take in a show, walk the strip to see the sights, nothing too crazy. This morning though, they’d found out that there was a VIP pool party and had somehow managed to talk their way into it, dragging you along.

Knowing that they were going to spend their entire time flirting with every guy in sight and drinking way more than they should, you really didn’t want to go but decided not to fight them. Instead, you threw a bottle of water, some sunscreen, and a book into a tote bag and headed down to the lobby to meet them after changing.

As you entered the pool area you immediately cursed to yourself as you realized that the VIP pool party you were at was filled with members of the Dallas Stars hockey team. None of your friends followed hockey closely, though the looks they were giving you told you that they were aware of exactly what they had dragged you to. Biting your lip, you stretched onto tiptoes in order to find an empty lounge chair off to the side so you could slip away from the main happenings. You could name at least half the players that were drinking and being fawned over by every woman present and to say it was an intimidating sight was an understatement.

See…you didn’t look like those girls. You didn’t even look like your friends. Though you were a doctor, your health journey hadn’t been easy and was very much still a work in progress. While all the other girls here were dressed in skimpy bikinis, you had a pair of Bermuda shorts on covering your swim bottoms (and your fat thighs) and your olive green bikini top was mostly hidden under your sheer black cover-up in an attempt to make you a little less self-conscious.

Spotting a chair, you waved at your friends to have fun before crossing the pool deck and settling yourself down. Sprayed with sunscreen and with a book in hand you let yourself get lost in the world created by the author. This was the first book you’d read that hadn’t been about the human body in almost a year and so it was easy to forget about where you were and let your mind wander.

It had to have been at least a half an hour later when you set the book on your knee to take a swig of your bottle of water. Scanning the area for your friends you nodded to yourself seeing them laugh and flirt with whoever would pay them mind. When your eyes met the deep brown of the Stars captain, your mouth went dry again and you sent him a polite smile before returning to your book. What you didn’t know was that he’d been eyeing you since you walked through the doors.

Other members of the Stars had noticed though and were shoving Jamie, urging him to approach you. He didn’t, but at least twice more when you looked up from your book you caught him watching you, causing him to quickly look away and return to his friends and teammates.

Hours later, when you were certain that any longer in the sun would cause you to come away with a nasty burn, you collected your things and slipped your sandals back on. While you debated getting food, a nap sounded like a much better idea and so you decided to head back up to the room for a bit. Texting your friends that you were leaving and would meet up with them later for food, you headed back inside and stepped into the elevator, pressing the button to take you back up to your room.

Just before the elevator doors shut, a hand reached in to stop them and you swallowed hard as Jamie Benn stepped into the enclosed space with you, pressing the button for his own floor. Glancing up at him for a moment you wondered if he had followed you or if this was just a coincidence. The latter seemed more realistic but also more unlikely. Then again you were probably just imagining him staring at you.

Reaching into your bag for a hair tie, you pulled your dark locks onto the top of your head, trying to allow the cool air to reach the back of your neck. After a moment, the man next to you cleared his throat and when you looked over at him he was rubbing the back of his neck, his eyes focused on you.

“You uh…you really came to a party to read huh?” He finally declared, his eyes going a bit wider as he thought about how that may have sounded. “I mean uh…not that there’s anything wrong with that. I just…it was different.” He finally mumbled, shaking his head as if he regretted opening his mouth at all.

A blush flooded your cheeks and you shifted your weight nervously on your feet.

“Well, I guess different is probably a good word to describe me then. I’m not the social butterfly that my friends are, and no offense but you guys are a bit intimidating.” Braving a glance up at Jamie you saw his face scrunched in confusion. “I mean it’s not every day you’re surrounded by a bunch of NHL players and I know you’re probably all normal guys but…” Thankfully the elevator reached your floor and allowed you to trail off. “This is me.” You whispered, adjusting your bag on your shoulder before stepping out of the elevator.

In a way, you were relieved when Jamie didn’t follow you and after closing the door to your room, you flopped down on the bed. What you didn’t say was that you knew that you definitely weren’t their type…you weren’t blond or tiny…and so reading seemed far better than making a fool of yourself.

___

You’d met the girls for dinner downstairs and then they’d headed off to get ready to go out to the clubs. They’d tried to get you to go with them but you weren’t really in the mood for loud music and drunken people. Instead, you were going to walk around the hotel, maybe take a late night swim if the pool was somewhat empty or sit in the hot tub for a while.

Having slipped back into the same outfit from earlier you headed out for a walk and when you reached the pool area you saw that it was fairly quiet considering. There was one person in the hot tub but it wasn’t until you’d already started stripping down to your suit that you realized that once again you’d come across the Stars’ captain.

For a moment you’d debated redressing and leaving but then Jamie turned his head having heard you moving around and for some reason, he smiled.

“Mind if I join you?” You murmured softly, not wanting to interrupt if he wanted to be alone. When he motioned for you to enter the water, you nodded, wrapping your towel around you until you reached the edge of the hot tub before laying it down and quickly slipping under the water, hoping that the man across from you wasn’t paying attention to the shape of your body. The water felt great and you stretched your neck as you let your muscles loosen up due to the heat.

Jamie didn’t say a word to you, though you could feel his gaze drifting toward you every so often. Eventually, the silence was overwhelming and you bit your lip before speaking.

“So…not going out to the clubs with the guys?” You questioned softly, causing Jamie to look up at you.

“Nah. Probably not.” At first, he didn’t say anything more and if this was how this was going to go you weren’t going to be staying long. “I hurt my shoulder in playoffs and it decided to flare up this afternoon.” He finally murmured. Wincing sympathetically, you nodded.

“I hope you didn’t tear anything.” You sighed, knowing hockey players frequently played through injuries that they really shouldn’t. You weren’t sure if he would tell you what had happened and you didn’t expect him to though your comment may have suggested otherwise.

“Just a strain.” He replied, closing his eyes before leaning his head back, dipping his large body further into the water. When he reached up to fix his hair you could see him wince and you shifted a bit closer unconsciously.

“Let me see.” You found yourself declaring softly, motioning for him to shift. “I’m a chiropractor.” You added hoping that you hadn’t freaked him out. He eyed you warily and you sighed. “I’m not going to treat you if you don’t want me to, but at least let me make sure you aren’t going to hurt yourself more…” You whispered pleadingly.

When Jamie shifted so that his back was to you, you couldn’t help but flush at how defined the muscles there were. His chest and abs were one thing but his back was something else. Gently, you first ran your fingers over his spine, judging his alignment, before you trailed out to the muscles of his shoulder, mentally mapping their connection points. Pressing gently you felt him wince when you hit a tender spot that must be the site of the injury. Tracking back toward his spine you felt a large knot in the muscle which was certainly not helping things.

“Well, no wonder it flared up…” You said softly. “You’ve got a pretty large knot going which is putting more tension on your real problem spot.”

“Guess I need to see a massage therapist.” He shrugged though the action made it clear that he was in a little bit more pain than he was admitting.

“Or you can let me take care of it now so you can stop hurting.” You declared, raising an eyebrow. “I got my massage license before starting chiropractic college to help pay the bills…I am quite capable of taking care of it as long as there isn’t anything there that I need to be worried about aggravating…”

When Jamie shook his head you backed off taking it as he didn’t want your help. As you moved to get out of the hot tub he quickly reached for your hand.

“Wait…I didn’t mean no I didn’t want you to help. I meant no there’s no prior injuries in that spot.” Nodding at his clarification you still reached for your towel and climbed out of the hot tub and when you looked over your shoulder Jamie was frowning.

“Are you coming?” You asked. “I’m going to need lotion if I’m going to do this right and there isn’t any here…”

Within seconds, Jamie was out of the water and was drying himself off as well and within minutes the two of you were headed upstairs. “My room or yours?” You questioned not sure whether a) he had lotion and b) he would have a comfort preference.

“Either is fine.” He insisted. “You’re the one lending your skills so I shouldn’t be picky.”

Leading him to your room you instructed him to lay face down on the bed while you gathered lotion and slipped a real shirt back onto your body. Settling onto your knees beside him on the bed, you warmed up some lotion with your hands before gently rubbing it over his skin to warm the area back up.

“This is going to hurt a bit but I’m sure you know that…” You muttered, digging your thumbs into the knotted area with significant pressure. You could use harder pressure if need be but didn’t want to hurt him too much since you didn’t know his pain tolerance. This pressure would work, it would just take a little longer. Jamie flinched a bit but as you worked the knot out he began to relax. Once the knot was gone, you instructed him to move his shoulder into different positions: along his side, up perpendicular to his body and then over his head so that you could assure that there wasn’t anything else there besides his injury which would take a little longer to heal.

“How does that feel?” You inquired wanting to make sure that beyond your assessment, that he noticed a difference and wasn’t feeling pain anywhere else. Sitting up, Jamie tested his shoulder out a bit more before a relaxed smile graced his face.

“Much better. Thank you…I really appreciate it.” Knowing that you had helped someone out of pain always made you feel good and you blushed softly.

“Good I’m glad. Make sure you see your chiropractor soon though, you are definitely in need of an adjustment.” You added not willing to do it yourself without having imaging and access to his medical history.

With Jamie just stretching a bit, you moved to the bathroom to wash the excess lotion off your hands. While still in the bathroom you sighed softly to yourself, examining your image in the mirror. Your skin was still flushed from Jamie’s presence and your hair was going crazy from the humidity of the hot tub. The shirt you’d thrown on really did nothing for you but you’d brought it because it was comfortable. Overall it was hard to love what you saw staring back at you and once again you felt the wave of insecurity being statistically overweight brought.

Taking your hair down to run your fingers through it you tried to talk yourself out of your self-pity. After a moment, you turned to return to the room and were shocked to find Jamie standing in the doorway watching you. The look on his face seemed concerned and his eyes were soft as he leaned against the doorframe.

“How long were you standing there, Jesus…” You questioned, as you tried to slip past him to exit the room full of mirrors. Instead of answering you right away, Jamie’s hand reached out to stop you from going anywhere.

“I know that look…” He murmured, his fingers reaching for your chin when you tried to look at the ground in shame. His touch caused you to swallow hard, not sure why he was still here and why he was looking at you like that. With his large frame blocking your escape from the bathroom, you were gently pressured back into the room, Jamie’s hands turning you to look at the mirror once more.

“I don’t know what you see when you look at yourself, though I feel like I could probably hazard a guess if I had to….” He spoke softly, the dulcet tone of his voice making your head swim slightly. “But I feel like I should tell you what I see…even if you may not believe me.” You wanted to panic, you wanted to kick him out of your room, but something deep inside you forced you to meet his gaze in the mirror instead, watching as he took in your body’s reflection.

“I see a woman who has incredibly strong but yet caring hands. I see a woman who has natural beauty without the need for mountains of makeup. I see a woman whose eyes just light up in a way that not many can. I see a woman who has this grace radiating from her. I see a woman who has curves a real man can appreciate. But most of all…I see a woman who has no idea the effect she has on men or just how sexy she is.”

Jamie’s eyes had gone dark and while he had yet to move his hands from your waist, you could practically feel them twitching with the desire to move, to touch. With his eyes watching you, Jamie waited for a moment before stepping closer, the length of his body pressed against your back. His mouth dropped closer to your ear and you could feel the heat of his breath against your skin causing it to prickle.

“You can pretend that you didn’t see me watching you today. But I’m not going to pretend that anyone else even began to hold my attention from the moment you walked through those doors. You intrigue me. You arouse me. I haven’t been able to get you out of my head all day. The guys tried to get me to make a move earlier but I was stubborn and I missed out. I told myself that if I saw you again I wouldn’t make that same mistake twice. And then fate dropped you right back into my life at the hot tub.”

The way he spoke, the words he said, they all caused your normally logical brain to fog. For a moment you didn’t even hear him continue to speak softly in your ear but when your brain checked back in you couldn’t help but gasp.

“If you’re not interested, that’s fine, I know how to take no for an answer….but if you are interested I can show you just how desirable you are.”

“You can’t be serious…” The words of disbelief left you without even a second’s pause. There was no way someone like him, someone who could have anyone they wanted, wanted you. Though Jamie had felt solidly pressed against your back before, he took another half step forward to be impossibly close and now the fact that there was a bulge in his swim trunks was impossible to deny.

“Feels pretty serious to me.” He teased and as he pulled back his teeth grazed your ear lobe gently causing you to squeak. “But I’m not going to do anything you don’t want me to…so I need to know if you’re in or not.”

Looking back at the mirror, you couldn’t help but really take in the sight of the two of you together in the mirror. Instead of focusing on all of your insecurities, you took in the way his body looked pressed into your own and the way your skin was glowing under his attention. Meeting his gaze again, you nodded and seeing your assent, Jamie twisted you around so that he could kiss you.

You had never been kissed like this. It felt like every cell in your body was suddenly pulsing and you couldn’t help but moan into Jamie’s mouth as his hands moved from your lower back to your ass. Neither dared pull back until you’d run out of breath and just as soon as you’d pulled away, his mouth was back on yours again as he slipped his hands down to the back of your thighs to lift you up and carry you back to the hotel bed.

“Don’t hurt yourself.” You chastized, knowing that you weighed more than he probably should be lifting with a hurt shoulder.

“Shush…I’m fine,” Jamie mumbled as he dipped his mouth down to your neck, kissing and licking at your pulse point before gently nipping down at the skin there, surely leaving a bruise. Jamie had never put a shirt back on, so you decided to take full advantage, your hands roaming over all of the exposed skin, taking extra time to trace his tattoos. It was clear that he appreciated your touch as a shiver went up his spine and you smiled at his reaction.

Suddenly, Jamie had rolled so that you were straddling him and his hands moved to the bottom of your shirt. You had no doubt that he knew you’d be self-conscious once clothes started to come off so Jamie made quick work of the shirt and your swimsuit top before quickly returning his mouth to your body, this time pressing feather-light kisses over the tops of your breasts and down your sternum.

“God you’re gorgeous.” He breathed when he pulled back so that he could pull you into another kiss. “Nothing sexier than a real woman.” He added, his hands moving to your hips to urge you to roll them down against his own. The pressure of his length against your core made you whimper, a sound which turned to a scream as he decided that moment was the right one to latch onto your breast, sucking your nipple into his mouth. His free hand quickly reached to roll the other between his fingers and you bucked your hips against his again, feeling your own arousal begin to take over.

You’d pressed your hands to his chest for stability earlier but after a moment you gently pushed his mouth away causing him to flop back onto the bed. You needed a moment to appreciate him and you couldn’t help but bite your lip as you teased your fingers over the planes of his muscles and then down over his stomach to his hips.

It was as you tucked your fingers under the waistband of his swim trunks that Jamie must have decided he wanted more control because he quickly flipped you back over, a knee coming to rest between your thighs as he hovered over you. This time it was his hands edging under your remaining clothing and you simply smiled up at him when he looked down at you. Though you wanted to quickly even the playing field, Jamie shook his hand and took your hands lifting them up above your head.

“No touching yet or this is all going to be over too soon…” He growled softly and the intensity of his gaze forced you to nod. Shifting back on his heels, Jamie took in your body and his stare made you shiver once more. “Seriously…you’re stunning.” He insisted, his hand brushing over your hip before dropping down to your knee which had parted to allow him to settle between your thighs.

“Jamie…please touch me.” You pleaded softly, the ache for release leaving you squirming and impatient. From its place on your knee, Jamie rubbed his hand up your thigh but refused to touch you where you really needed him.

“Hmm…is that what you really want baby?” He questioned, a smirk on his face as he took in the sight of how much he had already affected you. You frantically nodded, though at the same moment what you really wanted crossed your mind and it was clear that Jamie saw it in your expression.

“Are you sure that’s what you want? Because I think there’s something else…” He suggested his thumb brushing over your clit for just a second before he pulled away. “You can’t have it if you don’t tell me…” He added and you couldn’t help but twist your head as a laugh escaped your throat.

“Rumor has it that I can’t have what I really want either way.” You teased back, causing Jamie’s eyes to go wide. Before you could even blink he was completely on top of you again, almost crushing you under his weight as his mouth sucked a spot just under your ear.

“Rumors aren’t always true you know.” He whispered darkly. “So why don’t you tell me what it is that you want and maybe you’ll find out about this one.” Though Jamie’s voice was dark, a peek into his eyes showed that he wasn’t offended by your joke and you smiled back at him before raising an eyebrow.

“I guess so…” You started, you hands moving just enough to run through his hair. “Though I think you know what I want. I want your mouth on me. I want to feel the scrape of your beard against the sensitive skin of my inner thighs. I want to feel your tongue on my clit.” The way Jamie’s eyes went wide again almost made it seem like he wasn’t expecting you to be so open with your desires.

After kissing you deeply, he made his way back down your body before ending up just where you wanted him to.

“Can’t wait to taste you.” He murmured before he dove into your core, making you moan out again at the feeling of his mouth and beard. The rumors were clearly wrong because there was no way this was Jamie’s first time eating pussy. Everything he did made your toes curl and whimpers to slip from your throat. You were very very quickly hurtling toward your orgasm and though you expected him to stop, Jamie just continued to eat you out as you spilled your juices all over his face.

Though your body tried to settle, it was hard with Jamie’s tongue lapping at you and after a moment, you pushed at his head needing a break from the sensitivity those nerves were experiencing. As he moved back up to kiss you again, making you taste yourself on his mouth, you slipped your hands down to push at his swim trunks, really needing his remaining clothing gone. He didn’t fight you this time, helping to kick them off of his body so that you were both finally completely nude.

Reaching between your bodies, you wrapped his length in your hand, stroking softly. While you expected him to be big, he was exceeding expectations. When you tried to flip positions to return the favor, Jamie shook his head kissing you softly before moving his attention back to your neck again.

“I’m not gonna last if you blow me. I need to be inside you.” He groaned, his words making you whimper.

“Condom?” You whispered and when Jamie threw his head back exasperated, you sighed. Of course, he didn’t have one, he’d just been at the pool with the bare minimum on him. For a moment you debated seeing if he trusted your use of the pill but then you remembered the stupid ‘supply bag’ one of the girls had made up for each of you. You’d shoved it in your bag without really looking at it but knowing her it was bound to have a few condoms.

Pushing Jamie off of you, you slipped out of bed and crossed the room to your bag, digging for a moment to find the gift bag, Dumping it out on the desk you smiled when your suspicions were correct and grabbing the condom you returned to bed.

“Thank god for friends right?” You commented, handing Jamie the condom and groaning at the fact that he had been stroking his cock while you’d been searching. “Holy shit Jamie…” You whimpered, the sight causing you to rub your thighs together in search of relief.

“Hmm…keep saying my name.” He urged, tugging you back onto the bed before rolling on top of you, his cock now sheathed in the condom.

“Jamie please…” You moaned, now feeling him pressed against your core but needing more. “I need you.” Leaning down to kiss you again, Jamie rested his forehead against yours for just a moment.

“I got you, babe. Going to make you feel so good.” His mouth swallowed your moans as he adjusted his hips and lined himself up with your core before slowly pressing in.

You had never been stretched the way that Jamie was stretching you now. Already you knew you were going to be sore tomorrow but it was going to be so worth it. As Jamie bottomed out inside you, you gasped at the feeling, a sound which quickly turned to a whimper because you needed him to move.

He didn’t make you wait long before he was pistoning his hips against yours, first slowly before settling into a more rhythmic pace once he was certain that he wouldn’t hurt you. With his body pressed over yours and his hands grazing over every inch of your skin it felt like he was everywhere and was completely overwhelming. You’d had sex before but it was nothing like this.

“More Jamie…more.” You moaned after a moment and Jamie thrust even harder into you, his free hand moving from its wandering down to rub over your clit.

“That’s it y/n…cum for me. You feel so good wrapped around my cock. I need to feel you, cum baby.”

You weren’t sure whether it was Jamie’s words or his actions that sent you flying to the edge before you even saw it coming and you screamed out his name as your body spasmed around him. Just as quickly as one orgasm ended another started and Jamie continued to praise you as you came again, pulling him along with you.

Rolling to the side so he wouldn’t crush you, Jamie slipped out of you before pulling you into his side and kissing your temple. For a moment you wondered if this was where things got awkward and he made some excuse to leave but instead Jamie pulled you into a soft kiss, his mouth moving leisurely over your own.

“Let me get rid of the condom and I’ll be back…promise.” He murmured as if again he knew exactly where your head was at. As promised he was back in less than a minute, this time bearing a warm washcloth to clean you up. Tossing the cloth aside, Jamie kissed you again before tucking his body around yours, pulling your head to his chest.

“God am I glad you showed up at the pool today.” He murmured, his fingers playing with your hair.

“I guess I am too.” You replied though you didn’t expect this to be anything more than a one night stand. Lifting your chin again, Jamie glared softly at you but didn’t say a word. If he was still here in the morning then you could discuss the ‘what now’, if not then well at least you had tonight. What Happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas and all that jazz.

The feeling of Jamie’s hands in your hair quickly lulled you to sleep and if you gained nothing else out of this trip than at least you knew that someone like him could want someone like you.


End file.
